Sensitive Boy and Playboy
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sasuke yang dicap sebagai playboy mencintai Naruto yang merupakan pemuda dengan julukan sensitive boy ? Seperti apakah hari-hari mereka ? Cekidot /SasuNaru/BL/Humor gagal/Gaje/De el el/Oneshoot/ RnR please ?


**Sensitive Boy and Playboy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Om Masashi Kishimoto tapi fic ini punya Aika

Warning ! Ini adalah rangkaian kata-kata yang _**mengalir begitu saja**_ di pikiran Aika. Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita _**romantisme**_ ditambah bumbu _**humor **_yang_** tidak lucu**_ sehingga menimbulkan rasa _**garing**_ ketika _**dicicipi**_.

Aika tidak bertanggung jawab jika reader mengalami alergi, gatal-gatal, pusing, dll.

Happy reading ! ^3^

.

.

.

_Tokyo International University, 29 Oktober 20XX_

Tokyo International University adalah universitas nomor 1 di Jepang. Universitas ini dihuni oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dengan berbagai latar belakang. Ada yang sangat terampil dalam bidang komputer, fotografi, bahasa asing, dan berbagai bidang lainnya. Jika kalian berfikir bahwa universitas ini dihuni oleh makhluk berambut klimis, pakaian yang teramat rapi dan tak lupa kacamata tebal yang menambah kesan nerd maka kalian salah besar.

TIU dihuni oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dengan penampilan yang teramat modis sebab mereka berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada. Namun diantara ratusan penghuninya, TIU memiliki satu pangeran yang dikagumi oleh seluruh mahasiswi. Pangeran itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Sikapnya yang cool dan wajah yang rupawan membuat seluruh wanita bertekuk lutut. Hanya dengan satu jentikan jari, ia bisa mendapatkan gadis incarannya. Ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan empat gadis sekaligus. Hebat bukan ? Tentu saja, sebab Uchiha Sasuke juga menyandang predikat Playboy.

Selain Uchiha Sasuke yang dicap sebagai playboy, ada juga pemuda yang dicap sebagai Sensitive Boy. Predikat Sensitive Boy disandang oleh Uzumaki Naruto, putra semata wayang keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze. Mengapa ia disebut Sensitive Boy ? Itu semua karena ia cepat meledak jika menyangkut sesuatu yang tak disukainya padahal sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang ramah.

.

.

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, tak jarang ia melemparkan senyum pada mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang ditemuinya sepanjang perjalanan.

'**SREEEEEK**' Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya penuh semangat

"Ohayou minna~"

"Ohayou, Dobe"

"Tch, jangan bermesraan di kelas, Teme"

"Nande ? Kau cemburu ?" Sasuke menyeringai seraya merangkul Ino dan Sakura yang tadinya bergelayut manja pada lengannya

"Kuso !" Naruto meninggalkan kelasnya dan memilih pergi ke taman kampusnya

.

Daun-daun maple berterbangan mencoba mengganggu pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini tengah menggerutu.

"Tch, kenapa sih banyak yang menyukai Teme ?! Apa bagusnya dia ? Tidak punya ekspresi, model rambut mirip pantat ayam, ditambah lagi kulitnya yang seperti kulit mayat. Arggggh, kuso kuso kuso !" umpat Naruto

"Naruto.."

"E-eh ? Shion-chan ? Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto lembut

"A-ano, apa kau melihat Sasu-"

"Tidak tahu" jawab Naruto ketus

"Yak ! Kenapa kau marah ? Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Terserah" Naruto meninggalkan Shion yang cengo melihat tingkahnya

'Pantas saja dia dipanggil Sensitive Boy. Apa ia juga menyukai Sasuke-kun ?' batin Shion

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka sembari menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

.

Setelah meninggalkan Shion begitu saja, Naruto memilih pergi ke cafetaria kampus. Semangkuk ramen mungkin akan mengembalikan moodnya, begitu pikirnya.

'Slurp slurp slurp'

Naruto menyantap ramennya penuh penghayatan hingga-

'**SREEEK**'

-kedatangan Sasuke merubah segalanya.

"Mau apa kau ?!"

"Tidur"

"Tch, kuso !"

"Memang apa yang biasa orang lakukan di cafetaria, Dobe ?"

"Kalau orang biasa tentu saja makan tetapi kalau playboy cap pantat ayam sepertimu pasti numpang menebarkan feromon"

"Kau cemburu, huh ? Sensitive boy~"

"What the hell ?! Dasar playboy cap pantat ayam"

"Sasuke-kun~ aku mencarimu dari tadi" ucap Karin dan Shion bersamaan

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto ketus

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa dengan Naruto ?" tanya Shion

"Apa Naruto menyukaimu ?" sambung Karin

.

.

"Dobe.."

"Nande nano ?!"

"Tch, sensitif"

"Kalau tak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku mau pulang"

"Tunggu, aku pulang denganmu"

"Terserah"

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju kawasan Shinjuku, tempat tinggal mereka. Namun, di tengah jalan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti ?"

"Aku mau makan di kedai kentaki. Kau pulanglah duluan" Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya

"Ojii-san, ramen jumbo ekstra pedas, ne ?"

"Hey, Dobe. Kau bilang ingin makan kentucky ? Kenapa masuk ke kedai ramen ?"

"Huh ? Kau masih disini teme ?"

"Hn. Jawab pertanyaanku"

"Huh ? Pertanyaan yang mana ?"

'Kami-sama, tolong aku' batin Sasuke yang teramat OOC

"Kenapa kau ke kedai ramen ? Bukankah kau bilang ingin makan kentucky ?"

"Kapan aku mengatakan ingin makan kentucky ? Aku kan bilang ingin makan di kedai kentaki"

"Apa bedanya, Dobe ?" Sasuke mulai kesal

"Kedai kentaki itu kedai kentara mata kaki, mengerti ?"

"..."

"Tidak mengerti juga ? Lihatlah ke arah kakimu" Sasuke menuruti ucapan Naruto

"Nah, mata kakimu terlihat kan ? Karena itulah kedai ramen ini disebut kedai kentaki. Akhirnya aku bisa lebih pintar darimu" ucap Naruto sembari menepuk dada

'**TWITCH**' muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahi Sasuke.

"Tch konyol" cibir Sasuke

"Siapa yang kau sebut konyol hah ?!"

"Tentu saja kau, Do-be" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan

"Grrrr, urusai. Pulang sana !"

.

.

.

_Eclairs Cafe, 31 Oktober 20XX_

Eclairs cafe adalah sebuah cafe dengan desain yang amat manis, dindingnya didekorasi mirip seperti coklat. Bunga di setiap meja pengunjung pun terbuat dari coklat. Sungguh manis bukan ?

Tapi, ada yang lebih manis. Di sudut cafe terlihat seorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang tengah menatap layar laptopnya. Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukannya, kadang dahinya mengerut, kadang bibirnya menyunggikan senyum. Orang yang hanya sekilas memperhatikannya mungkin akan berfikir bahwa pemuda ini mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini tengah menyelesaikan novelnya. Novel ? Ya, novel. Naruto merupakan penulis novel best seller. Sungguh luar biasa, Naruto yang terkenal akan kecerewetannya bisa menjadi seorang penulis novel.

"Hey, Dobe"

"..."

"Dobe"

"..."

"Dobe, kau tuli ya ?"

"Nande nano ?! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku ? Kuso"

"Sensitif sekali. Kau sedang PMS, huh ?"

"Grrr, pergi sana. Hus hus, jangan menggangguku"

"Hn"

"Aku menyuruhmu pergi bukan duduk disini !"

"Cere-"

"Sasuke-kun~" seorang gadis bersurai gulali datang menghampiri mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang

"Hn ?"

"Aku duduk disini ya ?"

"Hn"

"Ariga-"

'**SREEEK**'

"Dobe, kau mau kema-"

"Pulang" potong Naruto dengan nada ketus

.

.

.

_Omotesando, 1 November 20XX_

Semilir angin dengan nakalnya memainkan surai pirang milik Naruto. Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar kare-

"Dobe.."

-na Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya, setidaknya begitulah pendapat Naruto.

"Demi Dewa Jashin ! Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau pergi dari hidupku ?!"

"Hn"

"Kau membuntutiku ?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Sensitive boy"

"Tch, Sasuke no Baka"

"Hn"

"..."

"Dobe.."

"Apa ?"

"Ayo berkeliling"

"Nani ?!"

'Berkeliling ? Bukankah 2 orang yang menghabiskan waktu bersama disebut sedang berkencan ? Jadi, Sasuke mengajakku berken-'

"Ini bukan kencan, Dobe"

"Memangnya siapa yang berfikir kalau ini disebut kencan ?!" balas Naruto sengit

"Ayo"

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menyusuri Omotesando-dori. Manik safir Naruto terpaku pada sebuah butik bernuansa elegan. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke menuju butik itu penuh semangat.

"Konnichiwa. Selamat datang di butik kami"

"Konnichiwa" balas Naruto

Naruto menyusuri bagian coat, manik safirnya terhenti pada sebuah coat berwarna hitam yang panjangnya hampir mencapai lutut dengan aksen bulu sintetis di bagian kerah dan lengannya. Matanya berbinar melihat coat yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu.

"Sasuke, belikan aku ini ya~" pinta Naruto sembari mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"Aku akan membelikannya jika cocok di tubuhmu"

"Hontou ?" pekik Naruto

"Hn"

"Aku akan mencobanya. Tunggu, ne ?"

"Hn"

1 menit.. 2 menit.. 3 menit.. 5 menit.. Sasuke terus menanti Naruto keluar.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ?" tanya Naruto sembari memutar tubuhnya di hadapan Sasuke

"Jelek. Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan sesuatu yang berbau feminin ?" komentar Sasuke dingin

"Tch, bilang saja kau tak mau membelikanku" cibir Naruto

"..."

"..."

"Kau marah ?"

"..."

"Naru ?"

"Apa ?!"

"Gomen"

"Terserah"

"Sasuke-kun~" seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk lengan Sasuke erat

"Hn ?"

"Tumben Sasuke-kun mau masuk ke butik. Sasuke-kun bersama siapa ?"

"Na-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena ia tak menemukan Naruto dimanapun

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke di butik. Selama seminggu pula Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto. Ini sungguh menyiksa bagi Sasuke. Menyiksa ? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tersiksa jika tak bisa melihat ataupun bertemu dengan orang yang dicintai.

.

Sasuke memilih membolos hari ini. Ia sedang tidak bersemangat untuk belajar. Sasuke berjalan menuju taman belakang kampus, tiba-tiba senyumnya terkembang melihat orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kacaunya perasaannya tengah membaca buku di bawah pohon maple. Sasuke mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini ?"

"..."

"Naruto.."

"..."

"Naru.."

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto dingin

"Ada apa denganmu, heum ?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terlampau lembut, "T-tidak"

"Kau yakin ?"

"T-tentu saja"

"Kau cemburu ?"

"Cemburu ?" beo Naruto

"Hn"

"Hhh, ya aku cemburu padamu"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Y-ya"

"Kau cemburu karena mereka menyentuhku atau karena aku membiarkan mereka menyentuhku ?"

"Tch, Sasuke no Baka. Tentu saja karena kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu !"

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku ?"

"APAAAAA ?!"

"Bukankah kau baru saja berkata kau cemburu karena aku membiarkan mereka menyentuhku ? Itu berarti kau menyukaiku, Dobe"

"A-apa ? T-tidak, kau salah pengertian" ucap Naruto terbata-bata sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan jika Uchiha memiliki IQ rendah ?"

"B-bukan begitu"

"Mulai detik ini kau kekasihku"

"Apa ?! Tidak ! Aku tidak mau memiliki kekasih playboy sepertimu"

"You'll be the only one, Baby" ucap Sasuke seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto ke dalam pelukannya

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku membencimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Dobe"

"Gyaaaah ! Otou-san, okaa-san, selamatkan Naru~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo Yo Yo

Aika bawain ff oneshoot buat para readers

Ini pertama kalinya Aika buat ff humor jadi harap maklum jika terkesan garing dan gaje

Ff ini muncul begitu aja di pikiran Aika, daripada idenya terbuang mending Aika buat jadi ff

Aika minta review boleh ? Boleh ya~ ^3^

Review, please~


End file.
